Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is the 38th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click survival horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's 3. It was published on March 17, 2015. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 5 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 on YouTube "From Scott Cawthon comes the final chapter in the trilogy we got six whole months off from... before he put us through the same sh*t all over again." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Script requests appear Okay! But this is the last time! From Scott Cotton... Cowthan...Cother...Cawthon...? comes the final chapter in the trilogy we got six whole months off from -- before he put us through the same s*** all over again. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Take everything you know about Five Nights at Freddy's and don't''' forget any of it, because this is pretty much the same as the last two, with fewer enemies, fewer rooms and...uh... a 3 at the end. Security cameras, furries, jumpscares, blah blah blah. You get it by now. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is gone. Now, some greedy idiots have gathered the same old junk in a new location, and plan to make a quick buck off of dumb kids who still care about the lore, which is really meta if you think about it. Challenge yourself in the deeper strategy game of defending the franchise in YouTube comment sections where players get to pick a side and spend hours debating whether it's the best or worst thing to ever exist! In the gaming equivalent of that striped dress photo, that is '''clearly black and blue, and this game clearly sucks! Okay!? Get hyped for the return of your favorite erotic fan art subjects, who've all been reduced to meaningless jump sccares in your oxygen deprived minds''. scares There is only one spooky furry suit left, and the only way to contain him is to wave through your computer to reboot, so you can keep making giggle noises. giggles No, I can't believe this is popular either. But it's a game that is all about the lore. Finally, the back story is revealed to players once they: double click the Balloon Boy poster on camera 8; press the arcade cabinet buttons in the special order; collect the hidden cupcakes; enter the secret code into the wall tiles; click on the Shadow Bonnie plush, click the puppet poster; and exploit the intentional glitches in 5 different minigames; in a brilliant attempt to conceal how vague and undeveloped the story really is. Sorry, Game Theory. So drag yourself through what's hopefully the last six nights at not Freddy's, that even the franchise's own Jesus is getting tired of by now... Markplier:' "I don't even think that I want there to be any more Five Nights at Freddy's after this. I don't think this series needs another game. I've played Five Nights at Freddy's for so unbelievably long." And piece together every last scrap of lore, that still leaves us with questions like: '' Hill music Who is this Purple Guy? Who is Golden Freddy? Who is the Balloon Boy? When they found Springtrap, why did no one realize there was a rotting human corpse inside? Why can't you hear this gigantic metal robot walking around? Have the cops not noticed that every security guard in this place just dies? Why would a security guard start working before this place has a single animatronic? Who would make, sell, or buy such stupidly dangerous costumes? What kind of place puts security cameras in a ventilation system? Why would a haunted house attraction be airtight to the point that it runs out of oxygen? And since when does a lack of oxygen make ghost furries jump scare you, and what!? Pause You know what? I'll save it! You know there's totally gonna be more of these things. But, that doesn't mean we're gonna make another trailer! Unless, they make me! Starring The Following Channels With Gibberish Names Who've Made a Living of Overreacting Jump Scares: PewDiePie; Squeezie; Smike; Markiplier; Yamimash; and Smosh Games. Yeah, that's right! You know we do it too. '''Five Nights Too Many Right in this! Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Five Nights at Freddy's games, including Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator ''and ''Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's 3 has a 95.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. John Nguyen of Nerd Reactor wrote that the ''Honest Game Traile''r "talks about the ridiculousness of the puzzles, the vague and undeveloped story, and how even popular YouTuber Markiplier is getting tired of the series." In his review of the ''Honest Game Trailer, Adam Dodd of Bloody Disgusting wrote "It’s easy to make fun of developer Scott Cawthon’s Five Nights at Freddy’s series, with its limitless potential for Furry jokes to its unwillingness to stray too far from the formula that made the first game such a hit, its popularity among “Let’s Players” on YouTube, as well as the fact that all three games released within six months of each other. I expected this “honest” trailer for ''Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 to hit them all, and it didn’t disappoint." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘Five Nights at Freddy’s 3’ Honest Trailer Needs More Erotic Fan Art '- Bloody Disgusting article * 'Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 gets an Honest Game Trailer ' - Nerd Reactor article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Survival horror games Category:Scott Cawthon Category:Indie games